


"Bright eyes", a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: A working camp prisoner, ready to die any day now, gets an unexpected visitor. Suddenly, there is a new hope, maybe. Even though his former foster sibling is accompanied by a dangerous imperial officer. Somebody named Krennic.Time frame: The story takes place 17 days after the events of RotS (19 BBY).Planet of choice: WobaniDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

**Title: “Bright eyes”, a Nagina vignette**

_New blood joins this earth_

_And quickly he's subdued_  
_Through constant pained disgrace_  
_The young boy learns their rules_

_With time the child draws in_

_This whipping boy done wrong_  
_Deprived of all his thoughts_  
_The young man struggles on and on he's known_  
_A vow unto his own_  
_That never from this day_

_His will they'll take away_  
_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never be_  
_Never see_  
_Won't see what might have been_

_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never free_  
_Never me_  
_So I dub the unforgiven_

_They dedicate their lives_  
_To running all of his_  
_He tries to please them all_

_This bitter man he is_

_Throughout his life the same_  
_He's battled constantly_  
_This fight he cannot win_

_A tired man they see no longer cares_  
_The old man then prepares_  
_To die regretfully_

_That old man here is me_  
_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never be_  
_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been_  
_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never free_  
_Never me_  
_So I dub the unforgiven_  
_Solo_  
_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never be_  
_Never see_  
_Won't see what might have been_  
_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never free_  
_Never me_  
_So I dub the unforgiven_  
_Never free_  
_Never me_  
_So I dub the unforgiven_  
_You labelled me_  
_I'll label you_  
_So I dub the unforgiven_  
_Never free_  
_Never me_  
_So I dub the unforgiven_  
_You labelled me_  
_I'll label you_  
_So I dub the unforgiven_  
_Never free_  
_Never me_  
_So I dub thee unforgiven..._

 

The guard on duty knew you were too weak to get up from your prison cot. So he called a mate. Together they dragged you to the ground. One of them rammed his blaster rifle against your head. One thrust was enough to give you a serious head wound.

The other guard kicked you into the abdomen several times. His metal boots caused further damage.

How long the abuse went on, you don't know. You lost consciousness several times. A bucket with slop brought you back each time. You wish it hadn't.

When the guards finally had enough of you, they left your cell without any comment. They went on with their duties as if nothing of great consequence had happened. The rest of your working crew was gathered for the shift without you.

In the days of the Republic there had been rights to protect even scum like you. Now that the New Galactic Empire runs the show, dark times have arisen.

Two weeks ago you were shipped to the Mid Rim, ending up here in the Wobani system. It's main planet houses the worst working camp ever. Desolation rules this place, alongside terror and total disregard for life.

You got stripped off your personal rights, your name. To them you are just a number in a sea of numbers. Just a tool like a shovel or a pickaxe.

This is why you lie here and silently bleed onto this floor. You ran out of utility altogether. To keep a broken tool is pointless.

No member of medical staff will be sent to check on you.

You have not gotten any food or drink since the day before, hours ago. Time has become irrelevant really.

They simply left you to die.

And die you will. Your entire body is but an open wound. Your skull might be badly fractured.

But the worst thing is that you start to long for things that you once took for granted. The warmth of the sun on your skin. The feel of fresh grass between your fingers, green and wet with morning dew. The company of people who really cared, even though they were just your assigned foster family.

You have not thought of Gita and Chetan Anil in ages. And today, of all days, you remember their kindness, their dedication to help you to better yourself. But you failed them.

Even worse, you failed little Nagina. That girl believed in you. With your sore head you try to sum up the years that have past since you saw her last. By now she must be a woman over forty already. Maybe with a husband and kids.

That you made it to fifty-six is a miracle. After all that you pulled.

Initially, Nagina wrote to you and you cherished every message of hers. Even though your own literacy is not very good for a Naboo. Luckily, you had others to read her words to you.

Later, when you ended up in a real prison instead of a juvenile institution, she could not reach you any longer. That did hurt.

You did not dare contact the Anil family or Nagina after your sentence had been served.

The Clone Wars had been a chance to have a fresh start, but you chose the wrong side.

Now that the end is near, you know that you screwed up. That all your appallingly bad choices lead you here. To Wobani, the point of no return.

The familiar sound of metal boots can be heard outside.

“Prisoner 1827, you have a visitor!” a masked prison guard barks at you through his comlink.

Practical jokes are not what you need right now. You do not count on sympathy or pity. But the guards should possess the decency to let you die in peace at last.

Through your swollen eyes you see three guards entering your cell.

Three, that is almost a military build up in resources and personnel.

You are not sure whether what you feel is a spark of hope, or a shimmer of a chance for a quick end to your misapplied life.

“Are you sure that this really is Tenzin Samten?” one guard grunts and you recognize him as _'the Enforcer'_. The one who used your head for target practice earlier on.

“A certain Director Krennic asked for him,” his mate replies, whom you secretly name _'the Thumper'_ for his earlier dance performance on your belly.

“ISB?”

“He has their white gala uniform for sure. But what is even more striking, he has two death troopers in tow. I do not want them to assist us up here. Or do you?”

You have no clue who that director might be, but the name rings a bell somewhere. To hang on to a thought is difficult.

“The lady in the director's company explicitly said unharmed,” another voice, obviously the newcomer among them, remarks. “Let us get the med to stitch him up and give him something clean to wear. If Krennic is displeased, I fear he might ask his bodyguards to give us a little payback.”

Why do you have to think about apple trees, a crying baby and organic farming suddenly?

“Do you think that the lady is his wife?” wonders one of your earlier tormentors, 'the Thumper' perhaps. “Or even his mistress? She seems to be at least eight years older than him.”

“That is none of our business, Cal,” interrupts the newcomer. “Just get this unresponsive piece of _bantha poodo_ up. It is dangerous to worry about the love life of a high ranking officer.”

Now you are able to make a connection in your mind.

The Krennics had been direct neighbours of your fosters. And Nagina had fallen in love with their baby boy at first sight, when his mother came back from a family visit on Lexrul. There she had given birth to that annoying bundle of screams and stench.

“Come on, Varian! You must ask yourself who she is,” presses _'the Thumper'_.

“The fewer questions about this visit, the better!”

Two of the guards carry you out of your cell and through the full cell block. They could have used a stretcher, but of course they do not bother about it for you.

While you try to keep the contents of your stomach in, you are brought to the medical bay.

“And where do you think you are taking this corpse?” the med on duty asks incredulously and you are too weak to spit into his haggard face.

“Director Krennic wants to see this prisoner alive and well,” answers 'the Enforcer'.

“Who the _kriff_ is Krennic?” the med explodes.

“Classified.”

“Is that so? What does he expect me to do? I am not a faith healer or miracle man.”

The helmet of _'the Enforcer'_ turns from his left and then to his right shoulder, as if he is listening to a command given to him via his com link. “You are my guest to discuss that with the Director himself and his attending death troopers. Actually, just as we speak, he asked me about our progress in finding the prisoner he's waiting for. What shall I answer?”

An uncomfortable silence settles inside the medical station.

Then the med hastens to give orders to his staff and fusses over your broken body.

It seems you that you just have been assigned to play the main role in some slushy HoloNet drama.

_'The Enforcer'_ steps outside to justify the delay to Krennic.

Just one person in the entire galaxy can work a miracle like this: little Nagina Dorje.

A thick, gelatinous substance closes in around you, while you have to breathe through an oxygen mask.

Bacta. They waste the miracle of bacta healing on you. Boy, must you be special!

You do not care how little Nagina made this possible. Once you are out of this bacta tank, you will ask her forgiveness for having been such a failure, such an appallingly neglectful and selfish foster brother.

You close your eyes and ask yourself what she will look like. Whether she still has such bright eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “The Unforgiven” by Metallica  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
